What Happend After
by MemberoftheSugarCoatedCrew
Summary: What happend after Harry kissed Ginny. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's point-of-views. R
1. Harry

Disclaimer: Considering JK is the richest woman in the world (next to Oprah) I doubt she would write fan fiction

**Disclaimer: Considering JK is the richest woman in the world (next to Oprah) I doubt she would write fan fiction.**

_**What Happened After**_

_To refresh your memory:_

"…_we won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won!" Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"_

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard blazing look on her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her._

_After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. The several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to have been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, _well – if you must_._

_The creature in his chest roaring triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk on the grounds seemed indicated, during which – if they had time – they might discuss the match_

HGHGHGHG

Ginny and I walked out to the grounds, holding hands. I noticed she was trying to hide a wide, silly smile. I felt my own ridiculous grin spreading across my face as well.

Leading her over to a large willow tree by the lake, we sat down. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, she nestled into my chest. A minute or so past until Ginny asked –

"How long?" she looked up at me.

"Ever since I saw you and Dean in the passage" I told her.

"Jealous for a while now were we?" she chuckled

"Mmm…yeah" I answered vaguely, slightly pink.

We stared out over the lake until she asked again –

"How come?"

"Well Gin, I think we all know why I was jealous…"

"No no" she said quickly "What I meant was, why me?"

I thought back to all the times at Quidditch practice, the days at the Burrow, at meals. Gin had always actually_ known_ me. She wasn't infatuated with me because of any on the 'Chosen One' junk, or my unwanted fame.

"That's why" I murmured into her hair "You always liked me for Harry. Not Harry Potter. Just Harry. And not to mention the fact that you're absolutely beaut –"

At that moment she locked her lips against mine, and another snog ensued, so passionately this time that I was glad Ron wasn't here or his hair might have burst into flame.


	2. Ginny

Disclaimer: If I was JK, I wouldn't be in my middleclass house, typing away on FanFiction

**Disclaimer: If I was JK, I wouldn't be in my middleclass house, typing away on FanFiction.**

I stared dizzily into his glowing eyes. He was smiling with more joy than I had ever seen before. Entwining his fingers within mine, we strode toward the portrait hole. On our way out, I saw Romilda Vane glaring freshly sharpened daggers at me. At any other time this would have bothered me, but my mind was so numb with glee that I could have cared less.

Harry and I walked outside hand in hand. We were silent for quite a while, both trying to believe what had just happened in the common room. Gently tugging me toward a weeping willow beside the lake, we sat down against the trunk. He hugged me and I instinctively rested my head on his chest. I felt as if I should say something (the topic of the match was out of the question) so I thought of the first thing that came to mind.

Searching those deep green eyes, I asked him:

"How long?" How long had he fancied me? This kiss was wonderful, but at the same time felt so out of nowhere.

He sighed. "Ever since I saw you and Dean in the passage" so it had been a while. Certainly not as long as I had liked him, but he had been envious!

Smiling softly I said "Jealous for a while now were we?" I felt him grow hot (which was nice, because it was a tad nippy out) "Mmm…yeah"

I found this all so – so unfathomable. There were so many girls that were obsessing over him right now. Pretty blondes and brunettes, but he chose the quirky red head who he had had to save from a stupid book.

"How come?" I wondered aloud.

"Well Gin, I think we all know why I was jealous…"

"No no" I said in a rush "What I meant to say was, why me?" he was quiet for a bit, but then spoke.

"That's why" I felt his breath on my head. "You always liked me for Harry. Not Harry Potter. Just Harry. And not to mention the fact that you're absolutely beauti-"

I cut him off with a kiss. It was my turn to catch him by surprise. It only took a moment for the kiss to become a full force snog. Thank God Ron's not here…

**So this extremely cheesy and fluffy, I'm well aware. But let's face it, we all like to read this mush, we're just to cool to admit it ******


	3. Ron

Disclaimer: Alas I am not JK

**Disclaimer: Alas I am not JK. A wonderful fantasy, but never gonna happen.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review **_**goldacharmed.**_

I am staring into the drippy depths of the coffee mug Hermione got me. Apparently I needed to "Wake up".

I always knew Ginny had a small thing for Harry. But I had figured she'd grown out of it now, considering all the boyfriends she's had already. And Harry didn't even tell me he fancied her! I thought that that would be something he would feel compelled to tell me about. Hermione sat down next to me.

"Hey Ron" said she tentatively. Hermione clearly loves the whole situation "You're not mad at him are you?"

"Who?" I asked in a daze.

"Oh Ron who do you think!? Harry!"

Am I mad at him? Am I? I've hated all the others who tried to eat my sister's face. But Harry is my best mate…

"No I'm not mad at him. It's just a little awkward seeing your little sister snog your best friend. Plus, I thought he would at least tell me."

"Oh Ron don't be so dense" Hermione reprimanded me, sounding exasperated "Of course he wasn't going to tell you."

"Well now what's that suppose to mean?" I questioned her, getting annoyed myself.

"Please. Harry was more than definitely scared that you would kill him. He most likely felt that, as your friend, he would be betraying you."

"Um…well…I might have felt that way at first. But all he had to do was ask for permission –"

Now she's just laughing at me. I love her laugh…

"You know Ron" she said, still giggling "If you think about it, who better to go out with Ginny than Harry? Come on now" she stood up "Let's head down to dinner."

We walked out side by side. I thought about what Hermione had said. I guess she was right. As she usually was. Better Harry than Michael or Dean.

_Hmmm. Their not at dinner. I wha – Never mind I don't wanna know._


	4. Hermione

Disclaimer: No I am not JK; I'm just a girl with nothing else to do

**Disclaimer: No I am not JK; I'm just a girl with nothing else to do.**

**A/N: If you hate it, review it, if you love it alert and review it ******

**Also some people suggested that I write Dean, Romilda and the school's reaction. I thought about it, and I'm not sure if I'll bother, I will tell you if I change my mind.**

FINALLY! I told Ginny he would come around someday; all she needed to do was relax…a lot. Look at how happy Harry is. I've never seen him smile like that before.

Harry and Ginny walked out holding hands. I'd make such a good big sister! I looked for Ron, and found him appearing as though he was going to fight…or scream…or both. Walking over, I took him by the arm and dragged him over toward the couch by the fireplace.

"I think you could use some waking up. I'm going to head down to the kitchens and see if I can scrounge up some coffee for you, okay?" He ever so slightly nodded his head.

Sprinting down to the kitchens (hopefully the elves wouldn't be to upset when they saw me) I left Ron deep in thought. _I hope he wasn't angry with Harry, or a very awkward and strangled fight might break out. Hopefully he'll notice how happy those two are._

_And, yes, I do understand why Ron is so protective of Ginny. Actually I find it rather….um…well….nevermind…._

_Anyways, what reason is there for Ron to be upset? I mean, who better than Harry to be Ginny's boyfriend?_

I had gotten to the kitchens, just in time to see Peeves and hide. After the pestering poltergeist left (singing some monstrosity of a song) I tickled the pear and walked in. The elves seemed slightly hesitant when they recognized who I was.

An elf who seemed to have wider ears than the rest approached me though, and inquired what I wanted. Even though I loathed telling them what to do, I asked for a mug of coffee.

I handed Ron the mug, who then sipped silently and thoughtfully. After a few minutes passed, I couldn't wait to ask. "Hey Ron?" I nudged him tentatively. "You're not mad at him are you?"

"Who?" He was clearly off in his own world.

"Oh Ron who do you think? Harry!"

He sank back into his stupor again, and I was afraid that he wouldn't answer. But he did;

"No I'm not mad at him. You have to admit though; it's a little weird seeing your best mate and sister snog. Plus I thought he would have at _least _told me.

Of course Harry wasn't going to tell him! How stupid does Ron take Harry for?

"Don't be dense" he looked taken aback "Of course he wasn't going to tell you"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he was going on the defensive now.

"Ron, please. Harry was probably too scared to tell you, thinking you would have killed him or something. He most likely felt that he'd be betraying you."  
" Well maybe that's how I'd feel at first. But all he had to do was ask for permission…"

I couldn't help it. I laughed – he didn't understand why.

"You know Ron" I said trying to suppress hiccups of laughter "If you think about it, who better to go out with your sister than your best friend? Come on now" I stood up "Let's head down to dinner"

We got down to the dining hall, and I saw Ron look around for Ginny and Harry. _I don't think we'll be seeing them for a bit…_

**Hi sorry, I know I said to some of you that I was going to post this a couple days ago, but life got in the way. In case anyone was going to comment, I did change some dialogue in this chapter, but it doesn't make a difference, mostly just re-wording. R&R.**


End file.
